Peligroso
by yageni
Summary: Tashigi se cuela en una oficina de un superior en la noble pero pelirosa tarea de cuidad de una katana, pero esto, la llevará a terrenos insospechados... CRACK Pairing


Hace mucho que lo tenía a medio completar y no sé porque hace unos días volvió mi musa perdida y lo terminé. YAY!

Lean para descubrir de quien se trata la persona qué esta con Tashigi XD wiiiii

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Oda Eichiro y sus respectivos publicadores.

Por lo tanto, no saco dinero de esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir algún que otro comentario diciéndome qué les pareció.

Esto ha sido Beteado por mí misma, lo cual no es certificado de calidad ni nada parecido (más bien todo lo contrario...), si ven un error, me avisan así lo corrijo.

* * *

Definitivamente; muy peligroso.

Era una tarde más en una de las bases de Marineford del sur. Una mujer de corto cabello azul y gafas rojas se metía discretamente en la oficina de uno de sus superiores, aprovechando que el mismo estaba fuera por ser su día de descanso. Se trataba de la teniente Tashigi quién claro que sabía que no debía de estar ahí, por más que amase las espadas, por más que ese marine de alto rango tuviese a la suya en tan mal estado y no le diese los cuidados necesarios, por más que ella quisiese llevársela, recatarla de ahí, no podía.

Sin embargo allí se encontraba. Pero toda transgresión tenía su límite: aquello era lo máximo que ella se atrevía a hacer, aunque eso era también sumamente peligroso. Sencillamente era más fuerte que ella.

No podía quedarse tranquila sabiendo que esa legendaria espada estaba ahí, rogando porque alguien la afilase y la sostuviese así fuese sólo por unos minutos.

Se encerró en la oficina con la copia de la llave que había conseguido, y abrió el gabinete donde ese grandioso filo descansaba. De inmediato y con una seriedad y respeto que eran contagiosos, comenzó a disponer sobre un paño los objetos necesarios para limpiarla y sacarle brillo. El papel de arroz para limpiar el filo, Choji o aceite mineral y el Uchiko, polvillo de piedra caliza para pulirla.

En eso escuchó ruidos y pasos en una carrera desenfrenada. Aliviada suspiro al sentir que seguían de largo frente a la puerta de la oficina donde estaba. Quería apresurarse, pero sabía que eso seria un error, no solo porque era peligroso y podía lastimarse al manipular la katana sin cuidado, sino porque además no podía asear ese filo con demasiada constancia así que cuando tenía la oportunidad debía asegurarse de hacerlo correctamente. Al menos hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de ser más fuerte y poder ganársela a ese hombre en duelo.

Y no, no le importaba que ese tipo fuese un marine. Ya había crecido, sabía ahora que había marines que no merecían su respeto y piratas que terminaban siendo mejores personas que aquellos que ella antes solía considerar compañeros de batalla. Pero aun así ella no iba a volverse una vil ladrona, iba a esperar a ser mejor en el arte de la espada e iba a ganársela en justa batalla.

Suspiró, porque siendo sincera, no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a tomarle, pero era lo correcto.

Terminó con la limpieza y miró el resultado con satisfacción. Guardó los elementos de limpieza en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y envainó el filo.

Iba a volver a ponerla en el escaparate para guardarla, cuando alguien tanteó el picaporte de la oficina.

Torpe pero no lenta corrió hasta un armario cercano. Entró con apenas algo de margen, y nerviosa se aseguró de que la puerta no cerrase por completo. Después de todo no quería quedarse encerrada ahí hasta que el dueño volviese, no iba a poder explicar que hacia ahí encerrada con su espada.

Fuese quien fuese la persona que entro no tenía paciencia ni tampoco escrúpulos en no dejar rastros de su presencia allí. Forzó la entrada. La muchacha escuchó lo que suponía era el picaporte roto, haciendo carambola con los muebles.

¿Quién sería? Los pasos en el pasillo se repitieron, la persona que entró, abrió cajones con brusquedad. Parecía que estaba volcando el contenido de los mismos en el piso, al menos eso es lo que Tashigi podía deducir por los ruidos que le llegaban, ¿Sería acaso un doble agente?

¿Un marine buscando información para vender a los piratas? Quizás alguien a cargo de la limpieza. Cambiaban muy a menudo dado que no todos aguantaban el duro trato que implicaba empezar desde lo más bajo en la cadena de mando.

Pero si ese era el caso debería de tener más cuidado, para evitar ser descubierto ¿cierto?  
Quizás lo mejor era salir y confrontar al intruso ¿pero cómo justificar su presencia allí? y lo peor, aun tenía esa katana en la mano.

Lo que también le hacia dudar es que el oficial que ocupaba esa oficina tenía fama de irascible, así que tal vez era él que había regresado temprano por alguna llamada de urgencia y que de pura rabia ahora estaba destrozando su propio lugar de trabajo. Akainu era por ejemplo, un famoso caso de poco autocontrol en cuanto se trataba de destrozar mobiliario. Y claro que no quería causarle problemas a Smoker, saliendo del closet de ese tipo, con una katana que no le pertenecía y todo el kit completo de limpieza para la misma. Se frotó los ojos por debajo de las gafas.

Solo kamisama sabía porque diantres se metía en semejantes situaciones.

Escuchó que la ventana se abría y Tashigi pensó tontamente que el intruso había saltado por la misma.

De golpe la puerta del armario se abrió y la persona que había estado curioseando en la oficina estaba frente a ella. O mejor dicho sobre ella.

De la sorpresa no atinó siquiera a quejarse o a gritar, de todos modos no habría podido, porque el extraño puso una mano sobre sus labios con suma rapidez.

Lo siguiente fue el sonido de la puerta del armario cerrándose detrás de él y los pasos de varios marines entrando, las voces de estos y de uno en particular declarando que la ventana estaba abierta, y que el intruso debía con seguridad haber saltado afuera. Idiotas, estaba allí, con ella, ¡ayuda por favor! Gritó para sus adentros.

Su corazón latía desesperado, podía sentir que se trataba de un hombre por lo plano de ese pecho apretándose contra el suyo. Tenía un olor difícil de definir, como humo, o algo ahumado.

A la teniente la cabeza le daba vueltas, no recordaba haber estado así de cerca con ningún hombre en los últimos dos años que llevaba de marine. Sus prioridades siempre habían sido otras, y no era que no quería sino que no encontraba ni el tiempo ni las energías para todo eso que exigían las relaciones. Sentía que ahora, su cuerpo estaba reclamándole por todo ese tiempo de abstinencia y puro auto complacerse en solitario.

Trató de recomponerse, su deber estaba primero, tenía que pensar en cómo salir de allí y ocuparse de ese intruso. Luego podría pensar en como salvar su honor. Trató de alcanzar su katana, apretándose más contra el estante de atrás, pero algo se clavó en su espalda. Un quejido de dolor se escapó por debajo de la mano que aún apretaba sus labios.

─¿Estás bien? el extraño le preguntó muy al oído, y Tashigi casi podía jurar que lo hacía apropósito, sus labios rozaban su oreja produciéndole unos escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Siguió hablando: ─Voy a quitar mi mano, no grites por favor.

De seguido la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo, pegándola más contra su cuerpo, alejándola de aquello que le lastimaba la espalda. Sorprendida por el gesto no atinó a decir ni A. Peor aun, porque caía en la cuenta de que ese tipo tenía la camisa abierta. Se quedó helada. Sintió sus senos inevitablemente aplastados contra el pecho desnudo del no estaba procesando todo aquello muy bien.

Como pudo y con las manos temblando se quitó las lentes, de todos modos no le servían de mucho en tanta oscuridad, las guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Mientras hacia esto no puedo evitar notar como el calor que provenía de ese hombre la envolvía de una manera tal que le era difícil de describir. Las rodillas le temblaron. Se sintió mareada. Repentinamente la azotó lo estrecho del espacio, el aire le pareció viciado, pese haber estado allí menos de dos minutos, le costaba respirar, sus piernas no la sostenían.

¡A ella que había luchado contra Roronoa Zoro!

Pero no lo podía evitar. Para estupor del otro la chica se inclinó sobre él, totalmente laxa. ─¿Oye estas bien?─notó le preocupación en la voz de su "compañero" de armario y de algún modo eso le alivió. Así de cerca, con la cabeza reclinada contra su pecho se dio cuenta de que olía a hojas de otoño recién quemadas, le recordó al muchacho con el que solía jugar en su pueblo, el que le dio su primer beso. Se reprochó a si misma por ponerse a recordar esas cosas en ese momento. Pero el calor de ese cuerpo era tan reconfortante, y ese olor le era familiar y tranquilizador, era como si estuviera siendo hipnotizada, cayendo despacio en un extraño trance.

Intentó pararse con sus propias piernas tras un lapso de tiempo que se le hizo eterno. Sentía las mejillas y las orejas rojas y el cuerpo encendido. Como si ese calor hubiese sido absorbido por ella y ahora estuviera dentro suyo, transformándose en algo más…

Tragó con dificultad al ponerse de pie por completo y darse cuenta cabal de algo que antes no había notado. Algo que le produjo una sensación similar a un millar de mariposas en el estómago. Su pierna estaba entre las piernas del hombre y una de las piernas de él estaba entre las de ella.

¡¿Cuando se habían movido tanto, si allí no había espacio siquiera para respirar hondo?

Agradeció la absoluta oscuridad del lugar, porque no imaginaba otra forma de esconder el fogonazo de calor que inundó su cara al tratar de discernir sí eso que sentía apretándose contra su muslo era... Se mordió los labios despacio y maldijo su suerte. Se preguntó si acaso ese hombre se sentiría siquiera un poco como ella, o solo era su abstinencia poniéndole los sentidos a flor de piel.

¿Podría ser que él sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se sentía su piel al tacto? ¿O cómo sabría su boca?

Era una locura, no sabía ni cómo se llamaba, si era de los suyos o un intruso y su mente divagaba sobre si acaso tendría labios finos y delgados, o gruesos y anchos como a ella le gustaban. En esa oscuridad intensa y sin gafas no lograba ver nada, aunque sí llegaba a discernir algunas formas.

Recordó algo que le hizo dejar todo eso de lado y es que en todo ese alboroto había soltado la preciada espada y ahora buscó tantearla en la oscuridad. La halló y se sintió muy aliviada al constatar que a la persona que estaba allí no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

En el estrecho espacio, hizo lo posible para que la espada quedara junto a la suya, colgando en su cintura. Pero esos movimientos por leves que fuesen trajeron, sus no tan leves consecuencias. En el pequeño espacio, perdió el balance, como le pasaba casi siempre y terminó aplastando al hombre contra la puerta.

Su compañero de encierro dejo escapar un quejido extraño, que le erizo la piel de la manera más agradable posible. Con claridad nítida y precisa Tashigi pudo sentir con todo lujo de detalles cómo el miembro laxo del muchacho se llenaba de sangre en escasos segundos, atrapado entre la tela del bermuda y el sexo de ella, estimulado por culpa de esos frotamientos en su búsqueda del arma, siendo la cereza esa suerte de abrazo de todo el cuerpo... se sentía sumamente avergonzada, quería esconder su rostro y que nunca nadie lo volviese a ver jamás.

Pero también sentía que sus rodillas no podrían sostenerla si trataba de apartarse de él. Además, así podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de ambos, acelerados en apresurada carrera.

Ahora ¿qué haría? Estaba definitivamente segura de que no quería que la rescataran de ese lugar sin antes poder probar al menos los labios de ese hombre…

Se reprendió mentalmente ¿Acaso no era una valiente mujer en las filas de la marina? Se quitó los guantes lila que siempre usaba. Los dejó caer. Sentía que las palmas de las manos le sudaban. Por momentos sentía que esa no era ella, pero ¿quién más podría ser sino?

De pronto tenía mucho, mucho calor. A medida que esa idea se iba formando en su cabeza, ese ardor parecía crecer sin tregua.

─Hace calor─ acotó tratando en vano de quitarse la chamarra azul con los detalles en piel─ Quiero quitarme el abrigo.

El muchacho la ayudó en silencio y la prenda cayó yendo a hacerle compañía a los guantes. Tashigi cerró los ojos, se sentía temblar. No sabia quién era ese sujeto ni siquiera de qué bando estaba, aunque eso ya se caia de maduro. Pero en esos escasos segundos, minutos, horas - se dijo asi misma que todo pasaba tan rápido que era difícil discernir- Pero sí sabía que lo que deseaba en ese momento era besarle. Y quizás, quizás tal vez, algo más.

Apoyó su frente en el pecho de él.

─Hueles bien. Susurró, casi hablando consigo misma, inhalando ese mismo olor que sintiera inicialmente y que luego le trajera tantos recuerdos gratos. Habló tan bajo que por un momento dudo de que él la hubiera escuchado.

Sintió una mano en su nuca, acariciándole el cabello, tal vez en son de consuelo. No le importó el por qué detrás del gesto. Sentir eso y levantar el rostro para ir encuentro de sus labios fue uno solo.

El otro pareció en un principio sumamente sorprendido.

Todo el cuerpo tenso contra el suyo por unos largos, interminables segundos. Luego la intensidad de ese agarre en su nuca cambió y sintió como todo el lenguaje corporal del muchacho mudaba para recibirle. Los labios finos se entreabrieron y el esperado contacto de esa lengua le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago. La otra mano en la parte baja de su espalda, los dedos apenas por debajo de la camisa. Las suyas propias enredándose en la cintura desnuda del hombre.

Tiene la sensación de que ambos comienzan de pronto a transpirar en el diminuto espacio. La lucha de sus lenguas parece no querer dar tregua, arrastrándolos mar adentro en lo que es claramente una locura. Pero el beso se interrumpe. Los jadeos de ambos hacen eco en el pequeño armario. Afuera, como si estuviese muy, muy lejana, se escucha de pronto una alarma.

El aire se vuelve pesado por un momento. ¿A dónde va a llevarles todo esto? Parece ser muy claro, y también muy peligroso.

Quizás por eso de pronto él se aleja lo poco que puede en el estrecho lugar. Un golpe seco. La espalda del muchacho contra la puerta.

Tashigi se asusta por un instante, ante la idea de que la misma se abra, y la deje expuesta; transpirada, agitada e insatisfecha… y se reprocha así misma. Ella no es de la clase de mujeres que dejan las cosas por la mitad.

Rogando porque la bendita puerta no se abra -al menos no aun- se reclina de nuevo contra él, sus labios buscando el cuello cálido…

Imagina, no sin cierta timidez ante su propia audacia, que él no podrá aguantar un segundo ataque.

* * *

Tanto traqueteo logró abrir la puerta, sin que los atareados ocupantes se dieran por aludidos, al menos no hasta que no estuvo satisfactoriamente completa la tarea...

Apenas notaron la rendija de luz que se colaba del exterior se esmeraron, aun agitados, en acomodarse las ropas en un extraño silencio.

Más extraño resultó salir de allí. Peleando ambos por atravesar el pequeño umbral a un mismo tiempo, como si no pudiesen ponerse se acuerdo en algo tan tonto después de semejante _encuentro _en el que casi no mediaron palabras.

Tashigi se colocó las gafas apresuradamente, imaginando que él se habría ido antes de que ella pudiese verle, pero no.

Le halló de pie en el desastre de papeles que era ese despacho, encasquetándose el sombrero. Sus ojos brillaron traviesos por lo que fue apenas un instante, por debajo del borde del mismo y una sonrisa juguetona asomó a sus labios. A la teniente se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Y el corazón le latió desesperado en el pecho. Tenía la camisa que correpondía a un oficial de bajo rango, pero sin dudas no lo era.

No llegó a decir ni A, ni siquiera hablar de hacer algo, cuando el otro ya había desaparecido de su vista. La camisa descartada con velocidad y él corriendo cual caballo desbocado por los pasillos.

Activó la alarma que sabía estaba bajo el escritorio y tomando el den den mushi del alto palarte anunció:

─Ace puño de fuego está en el sector 4, todas las unidades, al sector 4, activen código de alerta rojo.

Se largó tras sus pasos, a fingir que quería atraparlo.

Y la katana por la que había empezado todo, quedó olvidada atrás muriéndose de la risa en el pequeño armario, testigo mudo de su extraño encuentro.

* * *

Es mi segundo fic de una tanda de diez para 10pairings (una comunidad de LiveJournal) de Ace, van tres y faltan siete ;)

Me he visto tentada de poner "si saben a lo que me refiero" después de cierta frase ¿A qué no adivinan cual? LOL

Tiren nombres de personajes a ver si eso me ayuda a tener ideas para más parejas... malditas musas en fuga.


End file.
